


I Love You

by Alvar



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Prompt Fic, its all good and fun, they watch downton abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvar/pseuds/Alvar
Summary: There's pizza, milkshakes, a Downton Abbey rerun and feelings. Kate only has a slight problem with the last one.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last night in one go, my sleep deprived mind wanted some fluffy AmeriKate. If there are any mistakes please let me know, English isn't my first language. 
> 
> The prompts that inspired this were: “You keep staring at me instead of watching the film. What’s up?” and “You’ve done the unthinkable, you know. You’ve made me fall in love.” I believe I got them from @writerwhofears on Tumblr.

Kate was definitely smarter than the moment she told America she was straight. For one, she realized she was not in fact straight, she was very _ very _ into America and also a huge bisexual. Two- uhhh… well she didn’t really have a second reason, but she was sure she was smarter! It was one night when America came over carrying pizza and milkshakes that Kate realized something. They were lounging on the couch. The pizza and milkshakes were long gone, a Downton Abbey rerun was playing on the tv and Kate was snuggled up against America’s side. Her head was on America’s shoulder, America’s arm was around her and there were blankets covering them both. America was actually watching the tv, watching Sybil and Tom fall in love, while Kate kept glancing at her. After a while Kate was just downright staring at her, gaze transfixed on the beauty that was America Chavez. _ Shit, _ that _ feeling is knocking on the door to her heart. _

“You keep staring at me instead of watching the show. What’s up?” America turned to look at her. Kate looked away, turning a bit red at getting caught. 

“Uhh- it’s nothing, sorry. Let’s continue” Kate said, hoping America would drop it. Kate was kind of embarrassed by the fact she ever thought her girlfriend would _ ever _ drop something. America frowned, turned down the volume and turned to face Kate properly. Kate sighed. _ This is really happening, huh? _

“Kate…” Kate sighed again.

“Okay, fine. I’ll take a page from your book and just tell you what’s up,” before America could say that_ that was a very good idea, more people should do that, all the time, Kate, _ Kate raised her finger, “But! You can’t tease me on this. Or say anything at all really. Yeah just don’t react to it at all!” America frowned a little, but nodded her head anyway. 

Kate took a deep breath in. “Alright here it goes,” she looked up and looked into America’s eyes. “I love you. I am very much in love with you. And it’s fine if you don’t feel that way, it just hit me and I don’t want to keep it to myself.” A moment passed and then America started to smile. She cupped Kate’s cheek and leaned forward a little, like she was going to tell a secret. 

“Hey Kate,” she stage-whispered, “I love you too.” 

Kate’s eyes widened slightly. “Wait- what, really?” she asked. 

“Yeah, princess,” America nodded. “You’ve done the unthinkable, you know. You’ve made me fall in love.” Kate gazed into her eyes and smiled back. She wasted no time in climbing into America’s lap and smooching her senseless. America chuckled and slid her hands down Kate’s sides. 

“So, I guess you are happy that I reacted, eh chica? Even though you told me not to.” 

“Yeah, first time I’m happy you didn’t listen to me,” Kate said, laughing a little breathlessly. “Don’t make it a habit, though.” She quickly added. America laughed at her amazing girlfriend again. 

“We’ll see, babe,” she whispered before closing the distance between them again. Downton Abbey still softly playing in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
